Intercooler supercharger systems have been developed in the past to obtain additional power from an engine. A supercharger delivers additional air so that a vehicle engine can burn additional fuel. The additional air is provided by compressing the air with the supercharger before it enters the engine. When the air is compressed, however, the temperature of the air rises. Higher-temperature air is less dense and more volatile. An intercooler has been used between the supercharger and the engine to cool the compressed air to the desired temperature before injecting it into the engine.